


I will always love you.

by rowanismybae



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: Rowan and Aelin at their 50th anniversary with their family.Just some cute fluff where they're both old and still in love.Kinda based on the song "Lovesong" by Adele.





	I will always love you.

Rowan breathed Aelin in while dancing to the slow song. She smelled as good as always and she still looked as beautiful as the first time they saw each other.

He remembered how they hated each other at the beginning of the Firefighters Training. He actually thought she wasn’t going to last the first week. She was 20, gorgeous, perfect long blond hair, flawless skin, sinful lips and always had some witty remark to make. But she was tough, strong and determined. They eventually became good friends, and after the 14 weeks of training, they were incorporated to the Firefighter Team of Erilea.

A lot of shifts together made them know each other even better and he found out she was an orphan and was given to a foster home where she was beaten up pretty badly, had lots of scars on her back made by her “father”; she left home at the age 18. And she told him how he went away from Wendlyn after his pregnant fiancé was killed during a robbery gone wrong. He was 22 at the time they joined the Team. They started dating 6 months after that and married a year after that.

Now, dancing with her 50 years later, he also remembered the time she was kidnapped by a crazy psychopath in the Forest Reserve that was having a major fire and when she went to fight it, she saw the small cabin between the trees and went to check if there was someone there and was captured. She was held captive for almost 3 months by the woman. Maeve Straviana had killed many in those woods over the years and no one seemed to be able to find her since the place was huge. Rowan never gave up looking for her. They had recently married and no way he was losing another wife. Aelin had brought him back to life, he was learning to live happily and she went missing.

Aelin managed to escape somehow and ran away. They found her bleeding, hurt, starving and scared. She had to go through therapy for almost a year and at the beginning, it was very hard to them both. She had nightmares, she didn’t stand talk about it and she was always on the edge but he never gave up. They went through and she went back to work. Ever since they had shifts together. Years later their firstborn came: a baby girl they named Evalin in honor of her mother. Their second child came three years after that and was a boy they named Lorenzo. And the third came three years after the boy, another girl they named Katerina.

Their lives were filled with laughter, few hours of sleep and love. They did the best as they could for their family and the kids were amazing. They all had similarities to their parents and a lot of her attitude problems. Now, fifty years later, their family had grown even more. They had 6 grandkids being 4 from Evalin and two from Lorenzo. Katerina was still young and was engaged to a nice girl.

Aelin pushed herself from his embrace and looked at him in the eyes. “What are you thinking?”

He looked at her and almost lost his breath. She was still the most beautiful woman he ever met. Sure her skin had wrinkled, her hair had gone gray and she gained a little bit of weight, and had that problematic knee, but she was as strong as before and as beautiful as when they first met.

“I’m thinking of how lucky I am for having you with me. You are still the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, the kindest and crazy as well.” she rolled her eyes and chuckled. “You, Aelin, make me feel home, you make me feel young again, fun, whole and free! You gave me the most incredible gift ever: our family. And for the rest of my life, Fireheart, I’ll make sure to show you that. I may have gone wrong a lot on these 50 years, but I never stopped loving you or cherishing you. I will always love you.”

She had tears in her eyes and with the most dazzling smile, she leaned for a kiss. The song ended and applause filled the air and he remembered where they were.

“I will always love you too, Buzzard.” She whispered.

They looked at their family and smiled. Everything was worth it. They had each other, they had their kids and grandkids. They had love. It was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. Just pure fluff and cuteness. Enjoy!


End file.
